roblox_phantom_forcesfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ivan Clemente/Tactics for CQB
So, you want to be victorious on flanking and ambushing? But first, as said on the title, what is CQB? Its called Close Quarter Combat for short. A type of battle/combat where it involves close-range attacting/tactics/firing. Those tactics can be flanking, ambushing or gun-and-run tactic. Here are the tips that help you for CQB: First, Know the map. Not perfectly. Master the spots or parts of the map that helps you to get kills. This might be an ambush spot, camping spot or a hiding spot. This map mastery naturally happens when you play the game alot of times. Hence, more playing = mastery. Second, Choose your weapons. There are wide variety of weapons you can choose from. Starting from snipers to Assault Rifles. At this situation, we need a gun; a CQB-fit gun that you've getting hang of and know of. This would be Shotguns, PDWs, LMGs or Assault Rifles. You would also check the damage and range specifications of the gun. If you want a fast-killing gun, choose a gun with high-moderate damage with high RoF (Rate of Fire) or if you are a mid-close range killer, choose a gun with moderate damage and moderate range. On attachments, you would want to balance your aimed recoil, so choose angled grip, compensator or muzzle brake. When you go tactical, equip flash hider or a suppressor. When you need hipfire, use vertical foregrip. Third, Check your radar. Some players know how to spot. Check your radar when you there is no enemies on your FoV (Field of View). When there is a red square on your radar, that means there is an enemy spotted. Go for the nearest enemy as possible. When there is a bunch of enemies coming at your direction, hide somewhere where they couldn't find you and then one-by-one kill them. Forth, Controls. Some players dont know how to prone instantly or suprise enemies. To dive, sprint (shift) then press "X" key. To slide, sprint then press "C" key. Then to prone instantly, press Left Control (Ctrl) key. And to spot, E key. Fifth, Tactics. To ambush, hide to an unsuspecting enemy until it reaches to your side, then suprise the enemy (dive or slide) to change the aiming direction of the enemy. While it does that, kill the enemy. To flank, go somewhere to kill the enemy, and the result, the enemy didnt expect that. Like for example, going around the enemy instead of straight to it. Flanking is the ambush's specialty:element of suprise. To perform flanking many times even you dont know where the enemy, dive on corners or pathways where mostly players go. List of guns Dont know what guns to use? These are the list of guns''' I''' use: * AS VAL - high damage; low mag * MP7 - fast RoF; high aim stability * MP10 - high damage; high overall stability * AUG A3 Para - fast Rof; high stability; high damage * L85A2 - high damage * AUG A3 - moderate stability; moderate RoF * FAMAS - high RoF * L85 LSW - high damage; low range; high camera recoil * AUG HBAR - more mag * Remington 870 - high damage; low aim sensitivity * KSG - more mag; more RoF; low damage Category:Blog posts